UNA PRIMAVERA ESPECIAL
by nagisachan25
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE DE SAKURA Y SHAORAN


Una primavera especial

Saludos espero que les guste esta historia y quiero mencionar que los personajes que voy a utilizar no me pertenecen a mi , y que antemano jaja lo escribo por que ando medio medio triste espero y les guste…

La historia trata de cómo una estación del año es especial para muchas personas sin en cambio para lograr la felicidad tendrán que demostrar cada quien lo que es capas de hacer por el amor de si vida y por la familia así que los dejo espero les guste….

CAPITULO 1

UNA TRAGEDIA INESPERADA

Era un día común tranquilo, despejado el sol era agradable no molestaba, en una de las bancas estaba un joven observando a una pequeña niña jugando en aquel enorme pingüino , al escuchar esa pequeña risa que le encanta ya que esa era su pila escuchar aquella sonrisa era tan angelical para el, que con eso para el sabia que el día era perfecto no importara lo que pasara o lo que tenia pe hacer,

el se dijo vagamente es sus pensamientos lo que si se bien que tengo que protegerla de quien sea como sea a como de lugar en eso escucho pasar una pareja con sus hijos regañándolos por las travesuras que hacían en eso el cerro los ojos y recordó lo que paso hace 1 año

Flack

Si diga esta llamando a la familia kinomoto si soy yo en que puedo ayudar ¡ como a que hora como fue dígame en donde están salgo para allá gracias ! en eso se acerca un joven alto delgado con cabello color plateado pero que a pasado touya dime por que estas llorando dios no me espantes en eso el abraza a aquel joven que tantas preguntas le estaba haciendo, hay yudito me acaban de llamar que mis padres tuvieron un accidente tengo que irme al hospital perdón

en eso le dice el joven yukito permite llevarte no puedes manejar en este estado así que mejor yo conduzco llegaron al hospital y ya estando en la sala de espera sale el doctor y preguntando si alguien se encontraba de la familia kinomoto en eso se acerca touya y dice yo soy su hijo dígame como están ellos, el doctor se quita el gorrito azul y dice lo siento joven pero no pudimos hacer nada con su papá el no resistió la operación lo siento de verdad en eso touya sale de su transe y lo que le vino en mente fue y mi mamá y mi hermana ellas están dígame donde están se encuentran bien el doctor le dice la niña esta bien su madre la protegió eso es lo que me contaron los paramédicos así que la niña solo esta un poco lastimada y pequeños raspones yo creo que mañana mismo se va sin en cambio no tengo noticias buenas para su madre ya que ella tubo un pequeño trauma y esta en coma solo queda esperar a que ella pueda reaccionar joven de verdad lo siento mucho en eso el medico se despide y touya siendo una persona no común del tipo que no le gusta demostrar lo que siente ni llorar ese día su amigo se quedo sorprendido al ver como caiga y lloraba preguntándose si algo izo en su vida pasada como para que pasara eso a su familia se acerca el joven yukito y le dice por dios amigo mío solo me queda decirte que pase lo que pase estaré contigo y te pido que seas fuerte por aquellas mujeres tan valiosas que te quedan si tu te caes no será tan fácil levantarse así que mejor pon una cara de alegría por aquel angelito que te esta esperando, gracias yukito voy a pasar a ver como esta mi hermana mientras tanto en un cuarto esta despertando una pequeña niña de ojos color verde esmerarla me duele mi cabeza me duele mucho en eso se acerca una enfermera pequeña no te muevas mucho mira pórtate bien ya casi viene algún familiar así que tranquila

En eso escucha abrir la puerta y la pequeña jira y lo primero que dice hermano pero que hacemos aquí que me paso y mi papá y mi mamá se acerca el joven intentan hacer fuerte y pensar en las palabras de su amigo yukito hay monstro estas en un hospital ni aquí dejas de gritar la pequeña se pone roja y le dice ya te dije que no me digas a si hay como molestas, el joven se acerca y le dice pequeña sakura se que no entenderás algunas cosas y en eso fue interrumpido hay hermano pero si ya tengo 6 años soy toda una mujer en eso touya hace una cara de medio burlona y dice si y un monstro muy bien jaja,

sakura tuvieron un accidente y por eso es que estas aquí pero quiero que seas fuerte la niña empezó a sentir un escalofríos como si supiera lo que iba a escuchar touya le levanto la carita una carita que se le notaba los ojos cristalinos apunto de llorar sakura papá ya no esta con nosotros ya no estará mas aquí así que quiero que me escuches solo se salvaron mamá y tu sin en cambio mamá esta dormida no puede abrir sus ojitos así que se que es difícil para ti pero quiero que seas fuerte y que no dejare que nada te pase yo te cuidare en eso la pequeña sakura toma a su hermano del rostro y le dice no te preocupes todo estará bien todo por que se que tu estarás conmigo pero si algo te pasa quiero que sepas que yo sakura kinomoto te ayudare y estaré a tu vida todo el tiempo así que vamos a darle animo a mamá para que abra sus ojitos papa no esta físicamente pero se que el nos cuidara desde el cielo así que yo te ayudare

el joven se sorprendió al ver la madures con que su hermana tomo las cosas

Así pasaron los días y sakura iba a ver a su madre todos los días le llevaba una flor de cerezo aun así no tenia respuesta la peque se acerca a su madre querida madre se que algún día abrirás tus ojitos touya no pudo venir ya que como papi no esta el se tiene que hacer cargo de los restaurant pero te manda muchos besos en eso siente como una mano se acerca a la de ella y fue cuando abrió sus ojos,

sakura no lo podía creer su madre estaba abriendo los ojos en eso sale corriendo llamando al doctor le pidieron que esperar afuera en lo que la checaban ella no perdió tiempo y le llamo a su hermano cuando el doctor salió ya estaban los dos hermanos esperando el doctor les menciona con una cara de que lo sentía en eso pasan y ven a una hermosa mujer demacrada pidiendo que se acercaran un poco agitada le dice touya se que eres aun muy joven pero quiero pedirte un favor quiero que cuides a mi pequeña sakura ya que yo no podre verla crecer en eso lo interrumpe touya pero madre que estas diciendo tu te pondrás bien calla pequeño y escúchame no e cierto solo prométeme que la cuidaras por mi en eso se acerca la pequeña y tomado la mano de su madre si mamá el te lo prometerá el estará siempre conmigo tanto como yo a el y en eso sakura grita mamá mamá touya se acerca y se da cuenta que su madre ya no estará mas con ella y le dice madre lo are daré mi vida su es necesario ve tranquila y recuerda que nosotros et queremos……

Flack

En eso touya reacciona al darse cuenta que a aquella personita se acercaba pero hermano tu quedándote dormido y eso responde claro viviendo con un monstro como tu quien podrá dormir.

hermanooooo ya no me llames así, sakura nos vamos recuerdas que día es hoy, si hoy es el aniversario de nuestros padres ya paso un año verdad si as es pequeña vámonos por que además yukito nos esta esperando y tengo que comentarte algo que es pregunta la niña, touya se queda mirándola y le dice pero que ansiosa llegando a casa sakura en eso llegan y el joven yukito ya estaba en casa bien venidos como les fue en el parque touya contestando pues te diré mira que soportar aun monstro en eso yukito lo interrumpe touya no digas eso pequeña sakura tienes hambre lo cual sakura se puso algo roja y le dijo si yukito voy a poner la mesa en eso se va la pequeña sakura y yukito se acerca

ya se lo vas a decir touya un poco nervioso si espero y lo entienda ya que tengo que ir a Italia por los restaurants ( a perdón se me olvido mencionarles la familia kinomoto era reconocida por las franquicias que tenían de restaurants kinomoto tenían en varios puntos del mundo jijiji perdón por no mencionarlo antes ) en eso grita sakura para decirles que pasaran a la mesa así paso el transcurso lo de la cena un poco incomoda por el silencio en eso yukito se levanta creo que are un poco de te touya le dice gracias y le dice a sakura que si podían pasar a la sala lo cual ella apto por obedecer ya estando en la sala empieza hablar touya

Sakura como tu sabes en la próxima semana se van abrir otros restaurant en Italia así que tenemos que irnos para allá un tiempo

en eso se levanta sakura y le dice por que si aquí están mis amigos en eso fue interrumpido lo se pero entiende al morir nuestros padres yo tome la responsabilidad tanto de los negocios como el cuidarte así que no se diga mas y ya esta preparado tu cambio a una escuela de allá

en eso ella sale corriendo y azota la puerta de su recamara ella se pone a llorar perdón hermano esta bien are lo que tu digas mientras tanto en la sala un joven de lentes se acerca a touya es lo correcto verdad tienes que irte

yukito me tengo que ir los negocios de aquí se que estarán bien en tus manos así que solo será por un tiempo me preocupa sakura pero se que lo entenderá

por otra parte se queda callado y en sus pensamiento dice lo que me duele es dejarte yukito si supieras lo importante que eres para mi en eso reacciona al ver que su amigo le dice pero touya en que estas pensando que hasta rojo te pusiste,

el reacciona y le dice cállate y mejor como esto así paso una semana sakura se despidió de sus amigos y en el aeropuerto gracias yukito por venir a despedirte de nosotros creo que es tiempo de partir deje todo preparado para poderme ir tranquilo te mandare los documentos de la firma de la asociación espero y no sea tan difícil trabajar allá con la nueva socia y menos para sakura

en eso se acerca sakura yukito cuídate mucho estaremos en contacto y te mandare cartas para que sepas que estamos bien y te llamaremos

en eso escuchan que su vuelo esta apunto de salir yukito le da un beso a sakura y se acerca a touya y le da un abrazo pero en eso el se acerca mas y le dice a touya eres la persona mas valiosa para mi y quiero que sepas que no importa si para ti no lo soy quiero que siempre estés a mi lado y que no nunca me dejes pero si tu encuentras a tu persona especial házmelo saber ya que si ella te ase feliz yo lo estaré y se despido quedando a un touya alegre y confundido…..

bueno Espero que les guste la primera parte espero y me dejen comentarios y espero poder subir la otra parte de la historia y antemano gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
